Level 29/Dreamworld
| moves = | target = | blockers = | candies = | spaces = 74 | previous = 28/Dreamworld | prevtype = Jelly | next = 30/Dreamworld | nexttype = Ingredient }} | score = 85,000 | moves = 25 }} Difficulty *This level's counterpart in Reality is a hard level. The corners on the bottom can be especially hard to reach. However, this is not as hard because there is one less colour compared to its Reality counterpart which makes it easier to create special candies. *The moon scale is stable and moon struck lasts for 5 moves, so this level should not be too hard to beat. *The jellies are worth 84,000 points . Hence, an additional 1,000 points is required to earn one star. Stars Moon Scale Moon Struck *'Start:' moves left. *'End:' moves left. Strategy *It takes 20 moves before the moon struck begins. Use the last 5 moves wisely to clear all the remaining jellies. *Make as many special candies as possible, while minding the moon scale. Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of five colours makes it easy to create special candies. Moreover, its Reality counterpart has six colours for all the moves available. This makes it much easier to create special candies compared to its Reality counterpart. *The jellies are worth 84,000 points. Hence, an additional 96,000 points for two stars and an additional 166,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *The two star score requirement is increased by 20.00% compared to its Reality counterpart. *The three star score requirement is increased by 25.00% compared to its Reality counterpart. However, it is made easier due to the board having five colours. *With fewer jellies compared to its Reality counterpart, it can be slightly harder to sustain huge point cascades. However, with only five colours instead of six, it is easier to create huge point cascades. *The regular icings are easier to clear with five colours and the board is relatively open. *25 moves are limited in earning a huge amount of points due to sugar crush and the limiting of the number of special candies created via regular matches. However, this point is less critical due to the ease of creating special candies and cascades. *Moon struck removes candies matching the colour on the left side of the moon scale and lasts for 5 moves. This makes it much easier to create special candies. Notes Miscellaneous Info #42 double jellies x 2,000 points per double jelly = 84,000 points #(180,000 - 150,000) points / 150,000 points x 100% = 20.00% #(250,000 - 200,000) points / 200,000 points x 100% = 25.00% Trivia *This level has fewer colours than its counterpart in Reality. **Despite this fact, this is the first level labelled as "Hard Level" in both Reality and Dreamworld. *This level is the same as the nerfed version of its counterpart, except with the reduction to 25 moves. Walkthroughs Gallery DR level 29 mobile new colour scheme.png|Mobile version Level 29 Dreamworld icon.png|Level icon Category:Dreamworld levels Category:Jelly levels Category:Honey Hot Tub levels Category:Levels with double jelly Category:Levels with 25 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:5-colour levels Category:Levels with regular icing Category:Levels with one moon struck Category:Levels with fewer candy colours than Reality Category:Millions of points earned Category:Somewhat easy levels Category:Very easy levels to earn two stars Category:Very easy levels to earn three stars Category:Hexagon levels